mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
TJ Dillashaw vs. Walel Watson
The first round began. Dillashaw landed an immediate Superman punch, worked a single hard. Watson defended. Dillashaw worked hard, had the leg lifted high. Tripped the leg. Watson stuffed that as well remarkably. Four thirty-five. Dillashaw worked a deep double and got it finally. Watson was right back up to the standing back position. Dillashaw slammed Watson down to half-guard. Four fifteen. Watson regained guard. Four minutes. Dillashaw landed a right hand. Dillashaw landed a right elbow. Three thirty-five as Dillashaw landed a right hand, had the back with both hooks. Oh wow. Beautiful transition. Three fifteen as Dillashaw worked a tight rear-naked choke. It was tight. Watson was fighting this. Dillashaw had it tight. Three minutes. Watson was defending. He was flattened out though. He escaped. Dillashaw landed a good hard short right elbow turning to half-guard. Two thirty-five with a big left elbow. Three hard left hands there now. Dillashaw had the back again with another beautiful transition with both hooks. Two fifteen as he had the choke tight. Watson was fighting it more weakly now, it was very deep in. Two minutes as Dillashaw turned to mount. Dillashaw worked for an arm triangle, landed two right elbows. One thirty-five with three more right elbows, was warned twice for hitting the back of the head. Dillashaw worked for the rear-naked choke as he had the back again for the most part. One fifteen. Watson escaped. One minute remaining. Dillashaw was back to mount. Dillashaw landed two rights to the left ear. A right forearm. Thirty-five as Dillashaw landed four lefts. Another. Two right hands there. Six big lefts. Fifteen. Dillashaw had the back again with three massive rights. Another and a left hammerfist, back to mount with two big rights. The first round ended, 10-8 Dillashaw clearly. The second round began. Dillashaw rocked Watson with a big right. Watson gestured him on, beckoning. Dillashaw landed a right and got a big single. Four thirty-five. Watson rolled to guard. Dillashaw was passing. Hmm. He was still passing. Four fifteen. Dillashaw passed smoothly into side control with a right elbow. Watson regained half-guard. Four minutes. Dillashaw landed a left elbow. He landed eight left hands and a left elbow. Three thirty-five. "Elbows!" He landed a right elbow to the body, a left elbow to the face. Three fifteen. Dillashaw landed a left hand. A left elbow there. Three minutes. Dillashaw had the back again with both hooks beautifully transitioning. He turned back to mount with two big right elbows. Four big rights and another. Three more as he had the back, five rights as he turned back to mount. A right hammerfist. Four big rights as he flattened him out. Five big lefts, back to mount. Two minutes with eight rights, taking the back near the end. Dillashaw worekd for the choke. He had it here tight. One thirty-five as Watson fought it. He escaped. Dillashaw landed a right hammerfist. He was back to mount. Two lefts and two big rights. One fifteen. Dillashaw landed five big lefts. Another. Four big lefts. A big right as he had the back. One minute. Dillashaw worked for another choke. He had it tight again! He lost it landing a right hand. Thirty-five as Dillashaw landed five big lefts. Four more. A big right. Six big lefts, Watson was getting hurt. Fifteen. A big right and another as Dillashaw turned to mount, another big right, another and another. Dillashaw kneed the body. The second round ended, 10-8 Dillashaw clearly once again. The third round began and they touched gloves. Watson missed a flying knee and a high kick. Dillashaw blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Dillashaw landed an inside kick there. Dillashaw landed a big right hand. Four fifteen remaining. Dillashaw blocked a spinning back high kick there, landed a counter right. Watson stuffed a single, Dillashaw got a beautiful single to side control defending a guillotine well. Wow! Three thirty-five. Watson stood nicely to cheers and broke away. Three fifteen. Watson kneed the body. Three minutes. Watson landed a counter right uppercut and stuffed a single, nope pulled a flying triangle with two thirty! He had this tight! He pulled the head down! Oh my goodness! Two right elbows from the bottom. Dillashaw defended. Watson switched to an armbar with two fifteen! Dillashaw had the back nicely. Nice defense. Two minutes left. Watson rolled for a leglock. Kneebar! Watson was cranking a heelhook now. One thirty-five. Watson switched to a calf crusher. Dillashaw escaped to guard. Both men were winded. One fifteen as Dillashaw landed a right hand. Dillashaw had the back nicely. One minute. Dillashaw had one hook. He had the choke tight and the crowd cheered, Watson was defending well. Thirty-five. Dillashaw landed a right hand. Another right and another. Fifteen with a left, anda left elbow and a left hand. A left hand, he mounted. Dillashaw landed three big rights and a right elbow and two left elbows. The third round ended. 10-9 Dillashaw, the Nebraska crowd cheered. 30-25 Dillashaw? Wow that would be interesting. 30-25, 30-25 and 30-26 UD for Dillashaw.